lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffrey
| youtube = | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | placeoforigin = United Kingdom | bebo = fighttheorder | actor = Nick Dutton | first = Who Are The FTO? | last = KateModern Season Two Recap | series = KM }} Jeffrey Griffin is Dr. William Griffin's nephew and the founder of The FTO, an organization dedicated to bringing down the Order. Following in his uncle's footsteps, Jeffrey has apparently dedicated his life to proving that the Hymn of One is evil. Background Jeffrey sends Patricia to find Kate after she disappears, but is unable to convince Kate to accept the FTO's help. After Kate is murdered, The FTO focuses on the Order's connection to her murder. Rupert Van Helden and Steve, both members of the Hymn of One, were very upset by these claims and sought out Jeffrey to try to force him to retract them. However, Jeffrey refused to budge, unlike his friend Raymond who gave in quickly to Rupert's threats. The FTO stayed under the radar for the next few months, and continued doing research and working towards bringing down the Order. Jeffrey began documenting his findings and theories online, as well as the developments surrounding both organizations. He posts a message expressing concern for Patricia after she looses contact with them. He tells her that "unless we hear from you by 20/6/08, we will set the wheels of 152C in motion." He also posts a piece on Rupert Van Helden, citing that he has been seen in unusual locations all around Europe, and it is implied that they are dangerous areas. Jeffrey also reveals that Rupert was usually seen with a female businesswoman alone, and implies that he is cheating on Julia. However, his first post provides the most insight, as it is about Michelle Clore's Last Work, containing several theories as to what makes the piece unique, including that "It contains sensitive information exposing the inner workings of the Order and records of their treachery stretching back hundreds of years", "It contains the secret to eliminating trait-positivity in carriers' blood", and even that "It is just another stunt dreamt up by an artist with an enormous ego". He asks anyone who has any information on her last work to get in touch with them, and later shares the information regarding this piece with Lauren. The FTO soon devised a plan to take down the Order. He and Raymond contact Lauren, who agrees to help them take down Michelle Clore and Terrence. Lauren has Raymond film her to make it look like she is being stalked, and tells Charlie and Lee that someone is following her but never sees who it is. After Lauren argues with her friends at the park, She has Jeffrey and Raymond follow her and pretend to kidnap her, making it look like Terrence was the one responsible. Lauren contacts Michelle Clore and says that Terrence is willing to trade her for Shadow drugs, while Jeffrey contacts Terrence, pretending to be an emplyee of Michelle Clore. He tells Terrence that they saw him kidnap Lauren, and offers to trade him Shadow drugs for her. Despite the fact that Terrence didn't actually kidnap Lauren, he accepts the offer anyway. Jeffrey and Raymond hide in the Shadows with a gun while Lauren converses with Michelle and her Shadow. Michelle grows impatient and orders her shadow to take Lauren. Just as he's leaving, Terrence arrives and beats the Shadow unconscious. As Michelle and Terrence talk and begin to realize they've been set up, Jeffrey jumps out of the shadows and shoots them both. Michelle Clore is killed, but Terrence is only wounded. After leaving the scene, he vows to find who shot him. He does some digging, and he figures out who it was via footage the K-Team had posted online, and he locates Jeffrey and Raymond, whom he ties up and films. The last we see of Jeffrey, Terrence has pulled out a blowtorch and makes it clear that he and Raymond won't be making it out alive. In a message exchange with QtheC, Terrence says that "...I don't have them anymore. They're probably at the bottom of the Thames."